Powerless
by Little Miss Lovejoy
Summary: Just a little focus on Martha Quimby.


A/N: I know for a fact at least in a short Simpsons comic about Quimby, it showed Martha pregnant at their wedding so whether or not the show shows it, they have a son. So that's where I got that before anyone says anything. Okay~

* * *

She felt so powerless for someone so powerful. She had all the money she could want, nice material things, and perhaps most importantly-a high social status, but she wasn't happy-not really. Besides the obvious perks of being the wife of such a "successful" man, the only thing that Martha though kept her going through much of their marriage was Joe. No, not that Joe; their son, Joe, or little Joey as they had nicknamed him. At first, naming their son after his father seemed like an okay idea, but upon realizing how many "Joe"s there actually were in that family, and how they all turned out to be such sleazy, no good politicians, much like her husband, she started to regret naming their son that.

Martha had met Joe when she was very young, and he made her believe he thought she was something special, worthy of losing her virginity to him. Upon becoming pregnant, her parents insisted she and Joe marry. After all, he came from a line of politicians, and he was seeming to have potential himself so it would be wise of her to marry him, for the money if nothing else. So, taking the advice of her parents and believing she was the only one for Joe Quimby, she married him.

It took her a few years, but she slowly learned that she was not the only one. She never had been, and she never would be. She was faced with a tough decision. Should she stay with him and endure his antics or leave and give up the money that came with him? The decision was tough, but the answer was clear when she looked down at the small child reaching his hand out to her. He looked a lot like his father, but his eyes were different-they were bright and happy and seemed they had nothing to hide. It reminded her of herself back before she had married Joe. She was hopeful that their son would not end up anything like his father.

She had sent little Joey to boarding school in hopes of keeping him away from his father as much as possible. Any moment around him could rub off on the poor boy. She did not want that at all. Though once Joey was old enough to go to college, he was out of her sight for good, it seemed. He had grown up; she did not know what she would do now without her son around to keep up her spirits. Besides being a mother, all she was good for was being a house wife. Joe didn't allow her to help him with his business; he had his own assistants, and Martha knew what that meant-other women. And not just any women; oh no-the blonde headed toothpicks with large breasts-something Martha never would be nor cared to be.

He and Martha shared the same bed at night, but he was rarely home to sleep in it. Occasionally he would have relations with her, but she knew there was no love in it. It was just a routine for him, and she was just another girl. She would rather live with sexual frustration than make love with someone who felt no love for her; it just sickened her. She had lost love for him, as well, through the years; he upset her too much. But it wasn't killing her because by that time she was already dead.

She had thought about leaving him by that time, but she couldn't make up her mind fast enough. Once he had become elected the mayor of Springfield, she felt she was stuck. She got caught up in the fame, the glory of being the mayor's wife. They got to move into City Hall, and it was so beautiful to her; she knew she wouldn't be able to live anywhere else now so made up her mind to stay.

By this time, she had been putting up with Joe for over twenty years. He was just one big cheat-in politics and in their relationship, but she had told herself that it was somehow all worth it. She had made it this far; why not continue the rest of her life like this? Sometimes she absolutely detested Joe, and other times she could stand him. They were more of friendly acquaintances than husband and wife most of the time, but sometimes Joe surprised her. Sometimes, he would remember their anniversary or her birthday. Sometimes, he would take her out somewhere nice, and it actually seemed to mean something. But usually, he was at some sleazy motel with a twenty year old "babe."

But she just let it be. She was a powerful woman in many ways, but she felt she was absolutely powerless with Joe. She let him live his life how he wanted, and she lived hers. Perhaps it wasn't the life she wanted, persay, but it was her life.

She lived for the little moments that rarely happened, she lived for the powerful feeling she got being on top of the social ladder. But that was it; she lived. She was Martha Quimby, wife of the mayor; everyone knew her face and name, and somehow, that was enough.


End file.
